marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phillip Coulson (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Midtown High School, Queens, New York City; Tri-carrier; formerly Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, high school principal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = | HistoryText = Agent Phil Coulson is a covert S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in Peter Parker's high school as the principal, where he keeps an eye on him and his friends. In the past he has worked closely with many heroes including the Avengers. Great Responsibility At their first meeting he tried to persuade Nick Fury not to include Spider-Man as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees, due to Spider-Man being a wild card. Director Fury disagreed, saying that he would train Spider-Man to be one of the greats. Spider-Man was introduced to the other young heroes and argued with Coulson saying they were part of the training program, but Spider-Man left, saying he didn't sign on for this. When Peter wanted a transfer to another school upon discovering Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Nova, were now attending Midtown High School, he was denied as Agent Coulson was now the acting principal. Principal Coulson stated that he was there as well as the the other four heroes in a way for Fury to keep an eye on Peter. Doomed Peter argued with Nova in the school hallway but as they were about to fight, Coulson sent them to detention. There, Peter realized it was a trick to gather the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees: Using special chairs, Coulson sent them to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, and Fury putted them a test to battle giant robots. ... Why I hate Gym The Taskmaster, posing as the school's gym teacher, took over the school in a search for Spider-Man, he used Coulson hand print to activate the S.H.I.E.L.D. security system installed at the school. He hanged Coulson in his underwear, but was discovered and rescued by White Tiger and Spider-Man. Field Trip Principal Coulson was chaperones a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum until a Frost Giant emerged from a Nordic Stone and attacked the museum. While Spider-Man and the team fought the Frost Giant, Coulson had to evacuate the students back to the bus. Thor helped the team and told them to get assistance from the "Son of Coul", Coulson. Freaky Principal Coulson stopped Flash Thompson before he could steal Peter's lunch money. Awesome Principal Coulson holded a science fair at the school where he partnered up pairs of students; Peter was partnered with Luke. As Peter delayed the project and finally had nothing to show on the fair, he stole the Awesome Android from the Helicarrier to use as it as "his" project. The creature began consuming non-organic matter went on rampage. He ate Coulson clothes leaving him in underwear to evacuate the school. Awesome Android was defeated, reduced back to normal size and taken back to the lab. Coulson wanted to have a talk with Peter and Luke. For Your Eye Only During a fight against Zodiac, Agent Coulson explained the origin and how the gadgets that are used by Spider-Man work. Snow Day On a snow day, Agent Coulson ordered the team to report to an ice station for winter survival training only for Spider-Man's team to head to a tropical island. The Island was actually a prison to keep Sandman. During the fight with Sandman in his sand maze, Spider-Man's team found hieroglyphics that showed that Nick Fury and Coulson had placed Sandman on this island. After Sandman was defeated upon following Spider-Man's team back to Manhattan and placed in a rotating hourglass confinement, Fury and Coulson put Spider-Man's team through a full scrub-down as Coulson hoped that Spider-Man's team would remember this the next time they skip out on training. Run Pig Run The "Son of Coul" helped Thor and the team to protect Spider-Man from Skurge the Executioner and his fellow Asgardian hunters after Spider-Ham had been turned into a pig by Loki. I Am Spider-Man Principal Coulson approves of Mary Jane Watson's idea of a Spider-Man play as a way to keep the people from knowing that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. He approved Flash Thompson as the best candidate to play Spider-Man. Not a Toy As the team trained with Captain America, it was revealed that Coulson was a fan of Captain America, and was embarrassed if the team did anything wrong. When Spider-Man lost his shield and recovered it, he scolded Parker, stating it is not a toy. But when Coulson handled the shield, he loses it as well, forcing Parker to chase it again. Attack of the Beetle During the principal-parents meeting between Aunt May and Principal Coulson at the school to discuss Peter, the two hit it off and which really annoyed Peter as his two worlds appeared to be colliding. Peter was horrified when Aunt May went on a date with his principal. As Spider-Man, he stalked them to a restaurant, and was freaked out when Coulson started establishing physical contact. Spider-Man did his best to disrupt the date by stealing food and calling him pretending to be Nick Fury. He then spilled water on him and confronted Coulson in the bathroom about taking out his Aunt. Things got even more complicated when the high tech assassin, the Beetle, who was out for revenge against Coulson. The Beetle fired a missile at Aunt May, but was deflected by Coulson using a tray and the patrons escaped. Peter then battled the Beetle who attacked with missiles while Aunt May was escorted to safety by Coulson. The fight was led outside, an the Beetle then set his eyes on Coulson again, but Spider-Man intervened. The Beetle attacked Coulson who showed his impressive fighting technique. He then disrupted the armor with a fork and smoke bombs the restaurant to escape, in that time he kidnapped Aunt May. Using the Spider-Cycle they track the Beetle to the USS Excelsior. They battle the Beetle on the ship but before he could fire a missile, Aunt May escaped and used the jet engine to blast the Beetles armor off, allowing Coulson and Spider-Man to knock him out. He was then cuffed and S.H.I.E.L.D. was called to take him away. Coulson revealed that he has only the best intentions regarding his Aunt. Coulson escorted May home, but with Peter's approval, they continued their date. Rise of the Goblin Agent Coulson helped Spider-Man and the team fight the Goblin as the Helicarrier crashed into the Hudson River. Lizard During a fight with Doctor Octopus, the team was helped by Agent Coulson and Nick Fury with a squad of agents, who take him down with a lazer blast. Coulson retrieved the case containing the DNA samples and passes them on to Dr. Curt Connors. Rhino During the battle with Rhino, Power Man's arm was damaged and they were forced to make a retreat to a nearby Quinjet, piloted by Agent Coulson who's team take Power Man away for medical treatment. Kraven the Hunter As White Tiger started to act more feral and violent, Spider-Man visited Agent Coulson for advice. Coulson revealed her origin: she was the daughter of the last White Tiger a hero powered by the White Tiger Amulet. The Amulet allowed the wearer to gain the powers of the White Tiger. After his death she inherited the power and was forced to remained disciplined to control her wild side. Spidah-Man! Agent Coulson took the team to a water park, while Spider-Man brushed up on his S.H.I.E.L.D. guide books. House Arrest Agent Coulson arrived where his agents place a duplicate version of Aunt May's house on the spot where it used to be after the incident with the security systems. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents get Aunt May's house up and running, Agent Coulson told the rest of Spider-Man's team that the new Tri-Carrier was up and running again. The Man-Wolf The team battle Life Model Decoy's and once they destroy them they are met by Nick Fury, who was also a LMD, they destroyed it. Agent Coulson arrived and Nova also thought it was another LMD, but was stopped just in time. The sirens then went off when message from J.J. Jameson came over the system requesting for help to rescue his son who had disappeared on a mission working on the moon. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Agent Coulson's face and voice were projected by the Nanny-Bots used in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E on the Helicarrier. They were used to look after the team when they are transformed into children. The Incredible Spider-Hulk Agent Coulson was ordered by Nick Fury to arrange for Mesmero to alter the Hulk's mind so he can be force for good rather than destruction. This was revealed to be a plan arranged by Mesmero to escape his imprisonment. Stan By Me Principal Coulson was kidnapped by the Lizard but was rescued by Spider-Man and Stan the Janitor. Ultimate Deadpool Agent held a training session for the team but was interrupted by Spider-Man coming into the training room smelling of garbage. Venom Bomb Agent Coulson was possessed by the Venom (Symbiote) when the Goblin released it on the Helicarrier Parent Trap Agent Coulson was part of the squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that attack the Zodiac volcano base to destroy their plans of creating super soldiers. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Phil Coulson of Earth-199999. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version is portrayed in a very similar way to his Marvel Cinematic Universe counterpart ** He is a Captain America fan. *** When his shirt was accidentally ripped off during a training exercise, he was shown to be wearing a replica of Cap's uniform. ** Thor called him "Son of Coul". * Agent Coulson was featured in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures'' comic. | Trivia = * Voiced by Clark Gregg, the same actor who played the movie version of the same character ** That was announced at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con International. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Филлип Колсон (12041) Category:Symbiotes-possessed